Take Thing Up A Notch
by RozaMing
Summary: Massie's Status: stuck with brother in Grandpa Max's upper-class boarding school full of drop-dead gorgeous people. Derrick's Status: wondering whether or not he should break up with his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"CHRIS! CHRIS! I wanna sit there!" 11 year old Massie Block whined to her brother. After minutes of Massie tugging onto his Ralph Lauren sweater, he finally looked at where she pointing to.

"We don't have time, mom and dad will be here any moment."

"But there's a cute boy near there!" Massie tugged Chris's sweater harder as her Egyptian bangles clinked loudly. After Chris sighed, he took Massie's hand and walked her up table No.18.

On the table was a petit card that read: **RESERVED.**

On behalf of looking at Massie's almost-crying face, he rolled his eyes. "Waiter." Chris said loudly while he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, sir."

"I want this table." Massie demanded. The waiter started looking nervous as sweat streamed his French face, "But it is c-currently reserved for t-the B-Brooke family."

Massie glared at him. Chris raised his eyebrows as he reached into his trouser's pocket. He took out several $100 dollar bills and gave it to the waiter, "This enough for you, mate?"

The waiter nodded with a simple smile before ripping the 'reserved' card in half.

Ever since that day, Chris taught Massie all his slick moves.

(Several years later, meaning today...)

"Come on, I want to show you the beauty of New York." Derrington said to Massie.

Massie giggled-shrugged as she left the auction in the Hamilton Hotel. She didn't even think twice about what her parents would say, obviously fearless.

"You okay, Mass?" sixteen years old Claire asked as she and Cam were dragged from the elevator to the lobby. Before she could ask more, the four of them ran out of the hotel. Boyfriend and girlfriend in hand.

Massie and Claire spun around in circles as they reached the famous site, Brooklyn Bridge. Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher danced under the moonlight.

"Huh, and I thought they'd never confess their feelings." Derrick smirked.

Massie smacked him on the shoulder, "Just enjoy the scenery."

Derrick **DID** turned to looked at the most beautiful scenery, his girlfriend's face. She was so sweet at times that he just wanted to hug her. She was much more mature than her seventh-grade self. This time, she was much smarter, much more mature and much more prettier.

Just when he was about to peck her cheek, a Porsche on full-speed drove straight to the bridge. Massie grunted as the car stopped right in front of her and the driver went out.

"I told you to ask permission when you're about to leave." Chris sighed as he pulled his black tuxedo jacket closer when the wind stirred. 

"What do you want?" Massie barked.

"Family emergency."

"What about Derrick, Claire and Cam?" Massie asked.

"I sent a limo. Now please get into the car."

Massie did as told and absent-mindedly pecked Derrick at the cheeks.

"Where are we going?" Massie asked. Instead of facing her usually funny and naive older brother, she saw a depressed 19 year old looking exhausted, nevertheless he was still AH-BVIOUSLY handsome.

"I know you've planned to go to Miami with the Pretty Committee this summer but..."

If Chris wore a tie(which he wouldn't), it would be very easy for Massie to throttle him. "Just spit it out! You just ruined one of the most romantic moments I have with Derrick."

Chris smirked, "Just wait till Valentine's Day. Last year, he sent a bunch of roses to you until your room was stuffy, remember?"

Massie cracked up a smile. But the smile vanished as Chris said the last few words, "This summer, we are off to..."

**Author's Note:** **The Block family would be busy this summer, but I need YOU to decided where they are going. Choose wisely out of all the countries scattered around the globe, as each country carries different journeys. HOORAY!** **Seriously, just mix anything up as it WILL somehow be in my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or any of its main characters.

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I've decided to go for MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA! Thank you, **XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX! **Okay, okay, okay, I confess that I haven't uploaded for a long time now, sorry! I was busy making elite aristocratic families from the **reviews** I have gotten. XD Till then, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **AND DON'T FORGET TO COUNT HOW MANY TIMES MASSIE SAID 'OH-GAWD'!**

**-Block Estate-**

"I hate you!"

"MASSIE!" barked Mrs. Block," You and your brother will stay with your grandfather in AUSTRALIA whether you like it or not!"

"I thought Grandpa Max lived in the boarding school he owned..?" Chris asked.

"You and Massie will stay in the boarding school with your grandfather. Don't worry, IT'S ONLY GOING TO BE FOR TWO WEEKS!" said Mr. Block.

"Fine, but after that, me and the PC are headed to Jamaica. The End." Massie said.

"Okay then, let's pack." Chris said.

"And the school's private jet will pick you up." The maid said.

**Inside the plane**

"Woah, talk about an entire classroom of upper-class kids." Chris said as everyone shot looks at them. Massie even took a second glance at the Jimmy Choo's the girls were wearing.

"Ah, Christopher and Massie Block, first-class, right this way." The flight attendant smiled brightly.

'Thank god." Massie thought when they entered the empty part of the plane.

"Relax, Mass. Hopefully nobody else sits there." Chris pointed to 2 empty seats.

**Massie's P.O.V :**

"_Whoever it is, best not make it a cute boy."_ I thought.

"_Oh gawd." _

So typically, a drop-dead gorgeous blonde boy saunters into the room, wearing a tuxedo, using the latest perfume, and sits next to me while winking (which Chris has no problem with).

"Hi, I'm Christian Brooklyn."

"I'm Massie Block." I said, shaking his Calvin-Klein scented hands.

I side glanced at Chris, but all I saw was an arrogant smirk.

I have dated one of the most good-looking people but nobody can come across Tony. Well, except the guy walking into the room right now. OH GAWD!

"Hey there. The name's Michael." He said, shaking Chris and my hand.

Now _that_, is what I call a cuh-ute boy. Briarwood is official OUT!

"So how come I have never seen you two before?" Michael asks with an Italian accent.

"Because we are visiting our grandfather, the principle." I said.

"Headmaster Max? Oh, well then, I guess we can all be friends then." Christian said as Michael smacked his shoulder.

"Aren't we actually all friends here?" I ask.

"Well, as Alphas' of the school, we are picky on who our friends are." Michael said.

"Yeah, we don't usually make decisions without Jonathan." Christian piped in.

"Who's Jonathan?" I ask.

"You shall see later, darling." Michael said.

Impressive, this school is literally castle-size! But I'm not talking about old, Victorian-styled castled. I'm talking about a boarding school with a mega Zen fountain beside a reception desk in the middle of the first floor. 10 bellboys and Louise Vuitton suitcases scampered in this very room.

"See you guys tomorrow, hopefully Jonathan will be there to grace everyone with his dashing appearance." Michael said while walked up to the flight of steps with Tony.

"Your room is next to mine. Come on and sleep, it's almost 10:30 p.m." Chris yawned.

Once we reached the room- OH GAWD! This room is AH-MAZING! I wonder why I didn't just go schooling here.

Without a second thought, I tied up my auburn hair, exchanged my outfit for a simple navy blouse, slid off my heels for a pair of white Gucci heels, and took my phone and jacket with me- TIME FOR EXPLORING!

'Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" These staircases definitely made 'high-heels' a stupid word. Especially when I have to walk in the dim light with them! Such a posh school and they only put on the chandeliers during midnight.

"It is way past your bedtime." Someone said, dragging me down to a brighter in the room. Judging from the voice, it was definitely a male.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Massie?" Michael said.

HA!

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I hissed while slapping his arm away.

"I'm a Prefect. I round the corridors with my partner. And, I'm going to have to punish you-"

"HA! You CANNOT punish ME! I'm not a student here!" I retorted.

"Let's let Jonathan decide." Then the jerk smirked.

"Johnny! We have a girl problem." Tony said to behind me.

I turned around dramatically to whip my hair at Tony's face, but _instead_, my delicate face hit with somebody's chest.

"Hello, sweetheart." The guy I bumped into said.

"Massie, meet Jonathan K. Black, our Head Prefect." Tony said, rubbing his face on where I whipped him at.

"Well, _Jonathan_, I am not a student-"

OH-GAWD!

I, Massie Block, am usually the one who make boys drool, faint, and drop to their knees. WHY ARE THE JERKS ALWAYS SO HANDSOME! Michael really meant it when he said, "_Dashing appearance._"

"How is it that _you _can make her drool but _I _can't?" Tony said.

"Because, my friend, I can be **very **charismatic when I want to and I even come from a long line of strikingly handsome ancestors." Jonathan said.

Wait, am I drooling?

"Just go back to your room. It's not safe for a lady like you to wander around here." Micheal said, sighing.

"Well, BYE!" I screamed, finally spreading from the two.

I looked down at him one more time and he winked. Ahhh… I think I'm going to dream about him.

But how did he realize I was looking back at him? Was he staring at me too?

A/N: **TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT!**

P.S. Massie had forgotten all about DERRINGTON! Shall I bring him into Australia?

**XOXO, GlitzAndGlam**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Been busy with some stuff. A slight prob on chapter 2: Tony is Christian. I got his name mixed up somehow. Well, sorry for the long wait. I'm honestly sorry *embarrassed smiley face* . I will try to update this week.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize are the property of Lisi Harrison.**

Massie woke up happily, her hair scattered everywhere on the pillows.

There was a knock on the door, and a maid came in with a tray of caviar, cookies and a glass of milk.

"Your grandfather welcomes you." She wore a name tag that said "Rosmerta J".

Massie lazily stretched her hand to take her purple Blackberry from the bedside table and threw the bed covers off to stand up.

"Good morning babydoll. Ready for your first day yet?" Michael walked in with a very fancy looking box.

"First day of what?" Massie pretended to text but secretly took a photo of him to send to the PC. She noticed very well his jeans look adorable against his bronze skin.

"There is a party coming up. Max has it every year to welcome students back." Suddenly he was smiling like crazy. "You have Leighton Meester's nice legs."

Massie looked down onto her _really short_ shorts.

Rosmerta went out of the room when Massie smiled at him evilly.

"If I hadn't been flattered, I would have slapped you. Stop staring at my legs. _And-"_

Michael interrupted her, "I would love to stay and chat but I have a job to do. Max sent me here to give you this dress."

She put the phone into her pocket and took the blue satin-covered box from his hands. The box was surprisingly heavy.

"I'm sending Jonathan to pick you up from here at 10 a.m."

'_Jonathan….." _Massie felt tiny butterflies.

"You like him, don't you?" Michael smiled softly.

"No. I don't."

He smirked. "Okay then, _Miss Block_."

He pulled his phone out and walked out of the room.

Massie's Blackberry vibrated. She set the box down on a nearby table and opened the text message.

'I got ur number from ur bro.

And I hope u don't have a boyfriend. Bcos Johnny is currently single 

See ya l8tr.

Next time ask and maybe I would have given u a nice pose.

Then a photo of Massie when she was looking down at her phone (which was right after she successfully took a picture of him) came up.

I like to take photos too :D

FROM: the incredibly handsome Italian guy u just met

Massie can't help but laugh when she saw her picture. But then she started to think, '_He's single? ...wait, what am I thinking?" _

She immediately texted to Derrick: I miss you, babe

Massie felt a little guilty now.

Its 9 a.m. and Massie gets ready.

**A/N: I shortened this chapter so you won't get confused. I'm actually really excited to make up the next chapter :D**

**Someone special said this to me. And now I'm giving it out to you guys: "Never say 'maybe later' at an opportunity you know you will never get again. We only live once."**


End file.
